What's After High School?
by Blondie103
Summary: The gang has just graduated and are all moving separate ways right now... What's to come in the future? How will the gang survive being apart. Heavy Lucaya romance in here.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!**

Here it is. Graduation day. Emotions all over the place. Crying, cheering, fear, anticipation; Maya wasn't ready for any of it.

She made it through graduation. Her and Lucas were as strong as ever. Riley & Lucas were just to similar to connect on an intimate level so they broke off sophomore year be with others. It took Lucas about 5 girls before he realized it was Maya who was his forever.

There were cameras just flashing left and right. The clique 6 with their families taking pictures and Maya with Shawn & the Matthews because her mom had to work unfortunately.

Riley & Maya posed for photo after photo but the thoughts just wouldn't leave Maya's mind.

"You're worried aren't you?" Riley said looking at her.

"No. What makes you think that?" Maya said playing it off.

"It's written all over your face. We should just do it now."

"No. We agreed to wait until later when it was just us 6. No adults remember?"

"You're right, this is between us 6." Riley said.

"Maya come take a picture with my baby." Mrs. Friar said distracting her from Riley.

Maya walked over and instantly was in Lucas's arms.

"Hey pretty lady." He smiled.

"Hey cowboy. Long time no see."

"It's been centuries!" He joked with her.

"Would you two stop jabbering so I can snap the shot please!" Mrs. Friar said to the talking teens.

The two stopped talking for a moment before Lucas started again.

"I'm proud of you - you know." He smiled.

"Me? Your the one with 4 baseball scholarships!"

"Yea, but you've been through so much. Most would've given up long before this but you stayed strong."

"What else was I supposed to do? Let life take over? Then I wouldn't be here today."

"And that's what I love about you. Your realistic and imaginative all at the same time!"

Maya looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her only to be interrupted not even 3 seconds after.

"PHOTO BOMB!" Zay yelled.

He picked up Maya from behind parting her from Lucas spinning her around while Smackle jumped on Lucas back and Farkle sweeps Riley off her feet jumping in the photo.

"ZAY!" Maya yelled laughing from the sudden shock of being lifted out of no where.

"Put me down!" She yelped.

"Alright, fine." He said laughing at her reactions.

"Will you all get together for a picture please!" Topanga ushered. "We'll take a few!" She said.

The clique 6 posed left and right for these photos, changing spots as the parents ordered.

"Okayy last one!" Riley said getting blinded from the flash.

"Alright, on the count of 3. 1-2-"

Just as Topanga was about to say 3 Maya screeched.

Zay picked her up bridal style and ran off.

"Zay?! What are you doing?!" She said taken back.

"You'll see." He said.

* * *

As Maya screeched and Zay ran off with her the team was left confused.

"What was that?" Farkle said confused.

They all looked at Lucas.

"Don't look at me." Lucas said just as confused.

"Well that ruined the picture." Cory complained.

"Relax dad. You got enough pictures." Riley said walking up to him.

"Enough is never enough. Your life is starting now and I just want to remember this moment forever." He said.

"Oh dad." Riley said hugging him.

* * *

Zay took Maya out to a car and set her down at the passenger sign.

"Get in." He said opening the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now please just get in." He begged.

"Okayy." Maya said giving up. It's not like she had any other plans right now.

They had been driving for quite some time now and Zay hadn't said anything. He just turned the music up real loud and the two jammed.

"So your really not going to tell me anything?" Maya said turning the music down after a while.

"Can't." Was all he said turning the music back up.

Maya looked confused.

"Why not?" She said turning the music back down.

"Maya."

"Zay."

"Look, I can't say anything okayy? I promised I wouldn't."

"You know I hate surprises."

"I do, but this isn't one." He said turning the music back up.

* * *

"What are we doing in queens?" Riley asked as Lucas pulled up to the exit sign off the highway.

"Not sure. Zay texted me this address asking that we all meet him and Maya." Lucas said.

"This is weird." Farkle said.

"Affirmative." Smackle chimed in.

"Look, I'm only following directions seeing the man stole my girl." Lucas pleaded.

There was a comfortable silence as the group arrived at the place.

"We're here..." Lucas said.

"Where's here? We aren't anywhere." Riley stated.

The 4 of them got out of Lucas's truck and began to look around.

"I really have no clue." Lucas said.

"What's that?" Smackle said pointing off into the distance.

"There's Zay's car..." Riley said starting to walk up to it.

"No ones inside." Farkle said confused.

"I don't like where this is headed." Riley said getting a little worried.

"Okayy, I'll call him." Lucas said pulling out his phone.

"Wait, what's this?" Smackle said walking in front of the car.

"It's a note."

"No their clues." Farkle said looking at that paper on the ground.

* * *

 ****Jump back a few hours.**

"So what are we doing here? It's an empty building..."

"Exactly." Zay said.

Maya looked at him like wtf.

"Okayy, we're gonna dress it up so its like Chubbies."

"Chubbies? Like the bbq place back in Texas? Where the group become torn?"

"Yes." Zay smiled.

"Why would we want to go back to that memory?" Maya said confused.

That night was such a stressful one. Maya had her feelings for Lucas announced to the whole group by Riley who was completely upset with Maya for liking the same guy. That was the night Riley said she'd never leave Maya no matter what happened but then Lucas nearly kissed Maya in the heat of the moment and when they told Riley she became furious because she never thought they'd act upon their feeling for each other so she had said she'd never forgive Maya for what she had done, when really she didn't do anything. That was the night Maya and Riley parted ways until sophomore year when Riley & Lucas broke up and Maya and Riley rekindled their friendship because Riley finally came to terms with the fact that Lucas was always going to feel more for Maya romantically then her. It was hard but she overcame it when she gave Charlie Gardner a real chance.

"Because that's the night when we all broke. You and Riley lost everything because of something that was beyond your control, but I don't want to remember that anymore. I want you and her to feel happy, especially now that we are all going our separate ways."

'Separate ways.' Those words rang in Maya's mind. She wasn't ready for the clique 6 to split.

"Don't remind me." She said.

"Look were just gonna redo the whole night and we aren't going to break this time."

"Okayy, so where do we start?" Maya asked.

* * *

The 4 friends followed the clues that Zay had left. They had to do a bit of walking but when they got to the door of a building they stopped.

"Can you hear that?" Riley said.

Farkle stuck his ear to the door.

"It's music." He said.

"Yea but not just any music." Riley said.

Lucas stuck his head to the door.

"But that sounds like..."

"Yea." Riley said looking at him.

"Sounds like what?" Smackle said confused.

With that being said Lucas opened the door and there it was.

"No way." Farkle breathed.

"Oh no." Riley said to herself.

"What's going on?" Smackle said 100% confused.

"It's Chubbies." Lucas said confused.

"Did we go back in time?" Farkle asked.

"Your darn tootin' you did!" Zay said walking up to them.

"Zay what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Welcome to Chubbies famous bbq." He smiled.

Lucas and Riley looked at each other.

"No. None of that!" Zay exclaimed. "We've gone back in time to redo this night. It should be a happy memory for our group, but this time with Smackle!"

The group looked around. Everything was just about the same. There were kids from their class there dancing like there was back in Texas with performers and bbq ready for Farkle to tackle again.

Lucas had looked around but Maya wasn't in sight.

"Maya?" He said to Zay.

"Ah, she's around here somewhere." Zay said looking around.

* * *

Truth is Maya was hiding in the back of the building. She was having trouble fighting the memory of this night.

"Maya?" Zay said calling her name.

"Back here." She said.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think I can do this Zay. It's just such a bad memory for Riles & I..."

"That's why we're going to fix it. We are all a lot older a maturer now and this is an issue that needs to be addressed because the group has never talked about it... Ever."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Maya said lowly.

"It's not. It's not good or healthy. How can we move on if we don't do this?"

"Your right. Just give me a minute to breathe?"

"Alright, but if you bail I swear-"

"I won't bail." Maya said laughing.

"Good. We'll be out here listening to the music waiting for you." Zay said giving her a hug.

Maya took a few deep breaths and then made her way out into the "dining room".

* * *

The night was very awkward. They whole group was redoing everything as it had been done before. The night in Chubbies, and then out to a campfire.

"Do we have to redo this part? Is it really necessary?" Farkle blurted out as they all say there.

"Yes." Zay said.

"Why?" Maya blurted out not realizing she did.

"Because we need to resolve this." Riley finished for Zay.

Maya looked at her with glossy eyes.

"Maya promise me we'll always be together no matter what." Riley said just like she did before.

"I promise." Maya said.

The group fell silent. They all knew what was supposed to happen next, but they went back in time to change that, so here comes the change.

"Well I figured as a new ending to this chapter we could reveal our colleges here..." Zay said.

"Are we ready for that?" Riley asked.

"I mean we have graduated. We have to do it any day now. Why not now, here?"

Maya was dreading this moment. She didn't want to hear all the places her friends would be splitting to and on top of that they were sitting back in 8th grade when Riley basically left her. What if they didn't end up at the same school? Riley would just be leaving again.

"Zays right." Farkle said. "I'll go first." And with that Farkle just began the process. Ripping off the band aid was better then nursing it. "I've been accepted to MIT to study science. Smackle?"

She smiled. "Me too."

Of course they'd end up together. They were basically the same person and that's why they were so great together. That's what made Riley so upset sometimes about her situation. Her and Lucas were just so much alike yet they didn't work but Smarkle did... Why? She always wondered that but she knew she couldn't hang onto it forever because Maya was his now and she couldn't be upset because she was the one who told Lucas to man up and go get her.

As Smarkle announced their choices Maya winced with worry. She was of course happy for them but they'd be going away and she hated that.

"Zay?" Smackle said.

"Oh, I've been accepted to Texas AMU. I'm going home." He smiled.

"Congrats buddy!" Lucas said to him.

A tear fell from Maya's tear duct.

"Maya, are you alright?" Zay asked looking at her.

"Huh? Oh yea." She said wiping the year. "This is just hard."

"Hey we're right here." Riley said grabbing her hand.

Maya smiled at her.

It was back to the triangle. The last 3 who had to reveal their schools.

The group sat in silence waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well I guess I can go." Riley said.

Maya closed her eyes.

"I've decided..."

Maya squeezed Riley's hand.

"I am going to attend Washington University for political science."

Maya's grip loosened. Her eyes were still closed but you could clearly see the tears dropping from them.

"Maya?" Riley said.

Maya retracted her hand from Riley's to put her hands over her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Maya said.

"Maya it's alright. We're not going anywhere." Farkle said.

"Yes you are. You're all leaving."

"Maya we aren't. Not now. We still have 3 months." Farkle said.

"No we don't." Riley said looking down.

The group looked at her. Even Maya removed her hands from her eyes to look at Riley.

"I had to accept an early admissions in order to get into this program... I leave in 3 days."

"Days?!" Smarkle exclaimed at the same time.

Maya was speechless. She couldn't handle that news so she got up and left in a hurry. Lucas wasn't far behind her.

"Riley how could you not tell us this?" Farkle asked.

"We agreed we'd wait." She said.

"Yea but I mean 3 days. That would've been an exception!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you all anyways. And then this happened." She said gesturing to the campfire. "How was I supposed to know the time I'd tell Maya that I wasn't staying would also be the time I left her the first time."

Riley glared at Zay.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you were gonna drop a bomb like that?"

* * *

"Maya. Maya wait." Lucas said going after her.

Maya was balling.

"I knew this was a bad idea." She cried.

"Going back in time?"

"Everything!" She exclaimed.

Maya couldn't take it anymore. She stopped walking and just let out a good scream. She then covered her face to hide her tears and dropped to the ground.

Lucas had no idea what to do. He knew this was hard but he didn't understand why she was the one having the most trouble.

He just knelt next her her and kissed her on her head.

"Maya I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Everyone leaves. They always do." She said quietly with her tears calmer.

"Maya I'm not leaving." He said again.

"I mean it's only an amount of time before your leaving." She went on.

"Maya. I'm not leaving." He said again.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"I'm not leaving. I accepted the baseball scholarship here at NYU." He smiled.

She looked shocked.

"What?" She finally said.

"I'm going to NYU baby. I'm staying here."

Maya broke into more tears, these were happy tears though.

"Are you messing with me?"

"No. Why would I do that? Especially about this." He smiled.

A smile erupted on Maya's face as she dropped her head onto his chest as he hugged her.

What had Lucas just done?

* * *

 ****The next day.**

"I'm gonna stay." He said to Zay.

"What?"

"I'm staying."

"But your scholarship to Berkley..."

"Maya needs me."

"Luke, I know you love her but this is a little over the top don't you think? I mean letting a girl influence your decision."

"Zay, she needs me. She's always been scared of being left and all 4 of you are splitting off. How can I do the same and leave her here alone?"

"But she won't be. She has family!"

"But that's not the same." Lucas said.

"No you're right, it's not. It's better."

"What?" Lucas said confused.

"She has Shawn, and the Matthews, and your mom, and sometimes her mom. She'll be just fine without us."

"I don't know man." Lucas said defeated.

"I know you love her, but this is you were talking about here. What's best for you? What do you need?" Zay said.

Lucas was then left alone with his thoughts.

Zay had a mission... He was going to Maya.

* * *

"We're going to talk everyday right?" Riley said as she packed her clothes into a suitcase.

"Every hour." Maya smiled.

"Good, because this is gonna be hard." Riley said.

"No kidding. My rock is moving away from me."

"I can still be your rock from DC."

"Yea but it won't be the same." Maya said sitting in the bay window.

"Nothing will ever be the same. We're growing up." Riley said sitting next to her.

"I'm gonna miss you." Maya said.

"Me too." Riley said.

"Maya we need to talk." Zay said storming into the room.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Zay said blatantly.

Riley left the room confused.

"What's up Zay?" Maya asked.

"We need to talk about Lucas."

"Okayy? Did something happen?"

"Yes."

Maya's heart started to beat faster.

"No no. Nothing bad." Zay said calming her.

"Oh good. So then why the hell would you scare me like that?"

"Never mind that. We need to talk about Lucas."

"Alright what's up?"

"Maya you know he loves you right?"

"Yes."

"And you love him?"

"Of course. Zay what's going on?" Maya asked confused.

"Lucas got this amazing offer to go study athletics and business at Berkley."

"Like Berkley all the way in California?"

"Yes, but he turned it down."

"What? Why?"

"Because of you." Zay said.

"Me?" Maya said shocked.

"Yes. He doesn't want to leave you here because he thinks you'll have no one."

Maya face got very dim.

"I can't make up his mind for him Zay."

"No but you can tell him he needs to make the right choice. Maya you and I both know that this scholarship is the right choice. It'll set his entire future."

"Where is he?"

"His house."

Maya took a deep breath.

"Okayy, I'll talk to him." Maya said leaving through the window.

* * *

"Hey Maya." Lucas said as she popped through his bedroom window.

"So I was thinking that Saturday we could-"

"We need to talk." Maya said cutting him off.

"Alright. What about?"

"Zay came to talk to me."

"Oh no." Lucas said.

"How could you not tell me you got a scholarship to Berkley?"

"Because I decided not to go."

"Lucas. That is your dream school. You can't not go!"

"I don't want to go."

"Stop lying to yourself Lucas, you e always dreamed of going there!"

Lucas fell silent.

"Not going could ruin your whole future! You have to go."

"Maya-"

"If your staying here because of me well... You can't."

"Maya I want to stay because I want to be here with you."

"You can't let me influence your decision." Maya argued with him.

"I'm just a person, this scholarship and school is your future."

"No your my future Maya. I love you and I want to be here with you."

"I'm not going to hold you back." Maya said coldly.

"You don't hold me back."

"You deciding to stay because of me is me holding you back. Lucas, this is a huge opportunity and I am not going to stand in your way!" Maya argued.

"Maya you can't make me go. If I want to stay in going to stay whether you influence my decision or not, and in this case not." He argued back.

"Fine then, but you leave me no choice."

Lucas looked confused.

"If I really didn't influence your decision then this shouldn't matter."

"What shouldn't?" He asked confused.

"This. Us."

"Maya what are you-"

"I'm breaking up with you." She said coldly.

"What?!" He said standing up.

"You heard me. If I didn't influence your decision then that's great. You can stay here because you want to, but I will not be the reason you stay." She said heading for his bedroom door.

"Maya-"

"No Lucas! It's over." She said looking back and then leaving.

Lucas was left standing there confused, and now alone.

* * *

"Maya you did what?!" Zay yelled through the phone.

"I broke up with Lucas. He wasn't listening to me so I'm proving a point."

"And that point is?"

"That I am no reason to stay behind. I won't ruin his future and now he has no reason to stay here."

"Maya do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes Zay, I do."

"I don't think you do Maya. He's head over heals in love with you."

"I know that Zay, but if we aren't together then he will go and focus on his future. He wouldn't listen to me telling him id be fine here, so he no longer has to worry."

"Maya this isn't gonna turn out well."

"Look Zay. I gotta go, my phone is going to die." Maya lied.

"Alright, but this conversation is not over." Zay said hanging up.

Maya was upset with herself. How could she let herself just give up the guy she was completely and totally in love with. She got into her room and threw her bag down and sat on her bed. Not even a minute later did her phone ding.

It was Lucas. She looked at her phone before opening the message.

"Can we please talk about this?" He wrote.

Maya couldn't hold it in anymore. She threw her phone across the room and burst into tears. Maya cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

This was it. Today was the day Riley was leaving. Everything didn't seem real until now.

"Maya are you okayy?" Riley said.

Maya was zoning off in space. She hadn't felt this numb since her father came around in 8th grade only to make her feel worse about herself.

"Maya?" Riley said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh yea. That's great Riles." Maya said.

"Peaches you aren't even listening."

"Sorry Riles, I was-"

"Zoning."

"Yea. It's hard to imagine you not being here."

"Let's not think about that Peaches."

"How can I not? Your leaving in like-"

"Riley it's time to go sweetie. Don't wanna miss your flight." Topanga called from across the room.

"Now." Maya finished her sentence with tears in her eyes.

"Maya, I may be leaving New York, but I'm not leaving you." Riley said.

"You say that Riles, but only time will tell."

"Riley we really need to go." Topanga said interrupting the two girls again.

"Maya, we're gonna talk everyday. See, I'm texting you right now!" Riley said pulling out her phone.

"Riley!" Her mother yelled standing at the front door.

"Walk me down?" Riley said to Maya.

"Of course."

Maya and Riley went down the elevator stuck to each other. They got down to the lobby and as soon as they stepped out the door there was all the others waiting to say goodbye. Maya froze.

"You didn't say he'd be here." She whispered.

"I'm aware." Riley smiled.

She let go of Maya and ran over to her other friends giving them each a hug. She started with Zay and ended with Lucas.

"Fix this before its to late." Riley whispered in Lucas's ear before she let go.

That was it, she had said goodbye to all but 1.

Maya took a deep breath and took a step forward as the rest of the group just watched.

Maya was crying softly, but she didn't want to break, but of course she did as soon as Riley did.

"I'm gonna miss you." Maya said as she fell into Riley's arms.

"I'll be back for thanksgiving break." Riley said pulling apart from Maya.

"I'm counting the days." Maya managed to smile with a laugh.

"Riley it's time to go." Topanga said getting into the cab.

Riley looked back at Maya one more time.

"This isn't goodbye." She said wiping Maya's tears. "This is a see you later." She smiled.

Maya didn't say anything but she smiled as well.

"See you later?" Riley said looking into Maya's eyes.

"Counting the days." Maya said the tears falling again.

With that being said the two hugged one more time and then Riley hurriedly got into the can and drove off.

There was Maya, standing all alone. Her best friend gone, no boyfriend to run to, and 4 more friends left to say goodbye to. Soon enough Maya would really be all alone.

There wasn't a second wasted before Maya felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She knew it was Lucas, and was happy it was him, but she knew this meant she'd be back tracking her steps from a few days earlier.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind and just held her as she cried. He kissed her head letting her know he wasn't always gonna be there. She grabbed onto his hands and just cried.

"It's alright Maya, we're still here." He said trying to calm her.

Maya didn't say anything. She just turned and fell into his arms in spite of what she had said before.

The other 3 had left to go to Topanga's.

"Look," Lucas said releasing Maya from his grip and looking at her. "I want to talk about the other day, but if you don't I completely understand."

"No no. I think we should." Maya said wiping her tears.

"We should go somewhere. It looks like rain." Lucas smiled.

* * *

The two made their way to the Night Hawk diner so they could talk over dinner.

"Maya I lied the other day. I was letting you influence my decision to stay."

"I know." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Lucas, I don't want to be the reason you hold back from getting into professional baseball."

"I know that, that's why I've decided that I am going to attend Berkley."

"What? You have?"

"Yes."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"It means that, I am still here for another 3 & 1/2 months."

Maya shook her head. "I meant-"

"I know what you mean. If you want, I am still here, and we can spend the summer together rather than fighting and arguing." He said grabbing her hand.

Maya shook her head happy. "Yes, I want that. I really want that."

This cause Lucas to smile big and laugh a little.

* * *

The last of the group spent as much of the summer together as they could. Farkle & Smackle had to leave early for registration so they were gone but the beginning of July, and Zay, as much as he loved New York, he really wanted to go home so he left early as well leaving just Maya and Lucas alone.

* * *

The two were walking hand and hand through Central Park just enjoying each other's company.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Lucas asked as he looked down at Maya who was crying uncontrollably.

"Nothing. Anything. Everything." She said.

"Everything being?"

"Everything being nothing." Maya said.

"I don't think that's it." Lucas pursued.

"I don't think that's it." Maya mocked him with a country accent causing Lucas to smile.

"Your thinking about it aren't you?" He asked getting serious.

"How can I not?"

"I think about it a lot too." Lucas admitted. "But I try not to. I mean we still have a month."

"Yea. A month." Maya said.

"Look, let's just not think about it and enjoy what we have right now." Lucas said putting his arm around her and they continued to walk.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Lucas said as he stopped packing his suit case.

"What? No. You have to go."

"I don't have to."

"You need too. This is your future."

"But your my future." He said sitting next to her grabbing her hands.

"And I'll be here waiting, but you need to go complete this before we can be together."

Lucas took a deep breath.

"Times gonna fly by and soon enough thanksgiving break will be here and you'll be back." Maya said.

"3 months is way to long, yet it wasn't long enough." Lucas said.

"I agree with that." Maya laughed. "Look, the faster we get you packed the more time we get to spend with each other."

"That is true." Lucas smiled.

* * *

 ****3 days later.**

It was time. This time Lucas would be leaving and Maya would definitely be alone.

Maya hadn't let go of Lucas for hours. She was either holding his hand or clinging to his arm or hugging him. She wanted to soak him up before he had to go.

"Maya."

"Yes?" She said looking up at him.

"I have to go soon."

Maya took a deep breath.

"I know." She looked down.

"Come on." Lucas said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked confused.

"You'll see." He said holding out his hand.

Maya got up and took it.

Lucas had taken her to a dark room. He flipped a switch and a bunch of twinkly lights came on.

"What's this?" Maya smiled.

"Well, there was one thing that should've been done that we never managed to do."

"And what's that?" Maya asked.

Lucas flipped another switch and a fake fire came on.

"You recreated Texas? Again?"

"Just the campfire part." He smiled.

The two spent the next few hours together redoing the night again, this time with Lucas grabbing her face and actually planting the kiss on her.

"This is amazing Lucas." She said looking around.

"Your amazing."

She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

They two engulfed in another kiss only to be interrupted by Lucas's phone.

"That's my alarm."

Maya's smiled faded.

"I guess we should head to the airport..." He said.

"I guess." Maya said sadly.

* * *

 _ **Flight 326 to California will begin boarding now.**_

"That's me." Lucas said squeezing Maya's hand.

"You have to go now." She said softly.

"There's still time. I could change my decision and stay." He pleaded.

"No." Maya said looking into his eyes. "You have to go and do this for yourself."

"I love you." He said grabbing her face and wiping her few tears.

"I love you too." She said kissing him. "And I'll be here waiting for you to come back." She said releasing from him.

"How long?"

"3 months and 3 weeks." Maya smiled.

"That's forever." He laughed.

"It'll go by quick. You'll call me as soon as you land?"

"My phone won't leave my hand." He smiled.

 _ **Last call for flight 326 to California.**_

"I guess I should go now."

"I guess you should." Maya said softly.

Lucas gave Maya one last long lingering passionate kiss before boarding the plane.

Maya made her way to the window to watch the plane take off before she went home.

"3 months & 3 weeks." She said to herself.

Now she'd sit and wait for the phone call so she could relax knowing he was there and safe.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I started this new story because I have so many ideas floating around in my head. This is going to an after high school one and I'm only gonna make it about 15 carpets compared to my other story which is still my main focus. For those who haven't read it or don't follow it it is called Epic Lucaya Romance. Please check it out and please review this one! I am also going to start another story after about 7 chapters of this one is done and it's going to touch a deeper subject so be prepared!**


	2. AN 1

**Hey guys! I fixed the first chapter so it now has page breaks! Easier to follow!**


	3. NotANewChapter

**_Sorry to get your hopes up if you receive update notifications but this is not a new chapter! I promise if you are reading this I will have a new chapter on each of my stories by late in the day/night on Saturday July 30th!_**

 **Hey peeps! If your ever tired of waiting for an update please follow/favorite my stories and then leave a review or send me a private message letting me know your ready for an update! I need like a max of 3 before I begin writing a new chapter or story during a time when I busy out in real life! I love writing and have so many ideas I wanna share (I have lots of notes all over the place) so just let me know if your ready for a new chapter or if you possibly want another story plus a new chapter to a current one! I am happy to please! I am going to hopefully fulfill a goal of mine starting right now which is to update each story within 3 days of my 2st ask of a new chapter. Anyways check out my new story (if your reading this A/N on Epic Lucaya Romance) or my first priority story (if your reading this A/N on What's After High School?). Epic Lucaha Romance is kind of long if your freshly starting from the beginning btw, but totally worth reading! I also accept idea requests, like if you have a good story idea but aren't able to put it into words yourself and need help or would rather me write it and you enjoy it as the reader!**


	4. Chapter 2

Time really was going by quickly. Maya had started her classes at NYU right after Lucas left for Berkley and she was adjusting but nothing felt the same, and it wouldn't until he was back for break.

Maya had just finished class when her phone began ringing. It was Lucas.

"Hey babe." Maya answered her phone.

"Hey Maya, how was class?"

"It was good actually. Who knew that history could be so engulfing." she said sarcastically.

"So you fell asleep?" he laughed.

"Not even 5 minutes in this time." she smiled.

"So…" Lucas said.

"So… what's up?"

"Listen, I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what? Oh no… are you okayy? Did something happen?"

"Maya I am fine… However our plans are not."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Look, I got news today that my scholarship is going to be revoked."

"What?! Why?" Maya asked concerned.

"The officials are revoking everyone's scholarships unless we begin to take the season seriously."

"What do you mean seriously? You are 400% serious. Baseball is everything you care about."

"Well, not everything." Lucas interrupted her.

This caused her to smile.

"Don't change the subject, and yay." Maya said.

Lucas chuckled a little. "I guess they aren't satisfied with how the team is turning out so far so they said we don't get a break. We have to train."

"When?" Maya asked even though she knew the answer.

"Thanksgiving break." he said after taking a deep breath.

Maya was silent.

"Maya?"

"I'm still here." she said quietly. Little did he know she had tears in her eyes.

"Look Maya. I know we were both looking forward to seeing each other, but I just- I need this scholarship."

"I know, I understand." Maya said holding back her tears.

"This doesn't change anything baby, I mean I am 100% coming back for Christmas and New Years."

"Okayy." Maya said coldly.

"Maya this doesn't change anything. We just will be apart a little longer than we hoped."

"I understand Lucas, I do."

"Look, I have practice I have to get to."

"Okayy."

"I love you Maya."

That was hard for her to hear given their situation now. A tear did fall from Maya's eye.

She took a deep breath and held in the tears for a moment longer.

"I love you too." she said.

"I'll call you later?"

"I'll be here." she said hanging up the phone.

With that note Maya let her tears fall. She understood that Lucas needed this scholarship, she really did, but this was really hard for Maya. She hated being all alone with no friends in the big city. I mean she had her class friends, but no one really close that she could talk to. At least Riley was coming back today and Maya would finally have someone to talk to.

Maya wiped her tears and made a B Line for the Matthews. She was going to sit and wait for Riley because it's not like she had anything better to do now.

* * *

"Maya?" Riley said as she opened her bedroom door to see Maya sitting there drawing.

"Riley!" she said dropping her sketchbook and getting up to tackle the brunette girl.

"How long have you been in here?" Riley asked being engulfed in a hug.

"What's that matter? I missed you SOOO much!"

"Me too peaches!" Riley said.

The two girls got all caught up within the next hour or so. They talked about college and new friends and classes and everything. They ate dinner together with Corpanga just like they used to and decided to have a sleep over. Maya felt she was hiding her sadness very well.

"Okayy, what's up with you?" Riley asked as the two girl were settling into Riley's old room.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked trying to play it off.

"Your being distant. Something is up, now tell me." Riley insisted.

"I didn't want to start off our week like this." Maya said.

"Non sense! I missed being able to help others with their problems. Now lay it on me!"

"Lucas isn't coming back fro break."

"What?!"

"He said if he does he will lose his scholarship."

"Well then I think he made the right decision to stay there Maya."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Oh peaches. I know it sucks that you don't get to see him as much as me, but he's where he needs to be."

"I know I know." Maya sighed laying down on Riley's bed.

"Well what if we take your mind off of things?"

Maya being interested in this sat right up.

"Lets have a girls day tomorrow! We can do everything and anything!"

"Interested… Keep talking." Maya said.

"We can do everything just me and you. The rest of the group will be back Monday so this tomorrow will be strictly me and you, no one else."

"Okayy!" Maya said her face lightening up. "Now can we go to sleep? It's been a long day."

Riley smiled and cuddled in next to her.

* * *

"He never called…" Maya said as the two girl sat down on the bench at the mall.

"Who didn't call?"

"Lucas. He said he'd call me after practice and it's been 2 days now."

"I'm sure he's just tired and busy. I mean you said they were making them train harder right?"

"Yea. I guess."

"Look, why don't you just send him a text letting him know you miss him and will be waiting for him to call whenever he is ready. That way he doesn't think your waiting by the phone or anything."

"But I am waiting by the phone. I'm always waiting by the phone."

"But you don't want him to know that. He'll feel bad that you sit there and just stare at your phone waiting for a text or call or like on Instagram."

"I guess your right. Maybe I shouldn't wait by the phone day after day. I mean he is fulfilling a dream of his, maybe I should do one of mine…"

"Atta girl!" Riley cheered. "What will you pursue that isn't art?"

"Well since I've mastered art for what level I am on now… actually I have no clue. What am I good at besides art?"

"Hmm…" Riley sounded. "Why don't we ponder about that while we get manicures…"

"Works for me!" Maya said shooting up. She loved getting her nails done and wanted more distractions from waiting for Lucas to call.

* * *

Thanksgiving break went by so fast it's like it was gone in a blink.

3 weeks until Christmas break. 3 weeks till Lucas would come home. 3 weeks until Maya would be running into his arms at the airport. 3 weeks. It was all she could think about. She couldn't wait. It's been almost 4 and a half months since they've seen each other face to face and them being together was long over due.

* * *

2 weeks. Maya was jumping out of her skin. She didn't want to wait any longer. She couldn't express her excitement anymore to Lucas. He was also very excited to see her. The long distance thing was hard for both of them. Especially Lucas because he never had his number one fan in the bleachers anymore. He knew she was with him, but he'd love it if she could be there.

* * *

1 week. The nerves were setting in.

"Riles what if we've changed? What if were both so different now and we just don't click like we used to?"

"Maya that's non sense talk. You and Lucas have always been able to just be with each other even without talking."

"We have?"

"Yes! You and him are like fire Peaches. When I dated him freshman year we were sweet and innocent, but anytime he was around you, you two would just ignite. You make each other better."

"We do?"

"Yes Peaches!"

"I'm just nervous Riles."

"You have every right to be. You haven't seen each other in almost 5 months."

* * *

Maya was at the airport jumping out of her skin.

"Maya would you please calm down?" Zay asked as he sat in a chair to wait.

"How can I be calm? His plan is gonna land any minute now!"

"Were you this nervous when I came back?"

"Of course… okayy, maybe not." Maya said.

Zay made a face at her.

"What? Your you. This is Lucas. How could I not be nervous?!"

"Would you please just sit down? People are staring and their gonna think something is wrong."

"Fine." Maya huffed as she sat next to him.

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen. Flight 226 from California has been delayed by 3 hours. Please stand by for more information.**_

"WHAT!" Maya exclaimed jumping up. "3 HOURS!"

"Maya relax."

"How can I relax? His plane has been delayed! At this point he wont be here until midnight!"

"Maya, you've waited almost 5 months to see him. 3 more hours won't kill you."

"Yes it will." Maya frowned sitting back down.

"Look, what if we go out to eat to pass the time? There's a fancy Italian place right here in the airport." Zay ushered.

"I guess we could."

"Awesome, because I am starving!" Zay said getting up.

The two went over to the 'Macaroni Grill' to pass the time. They talked about everything under the sun. How their school life was going, their new friends, their old friends, classes, everything. After their dinner they headed back to the area where Lucas would be un-boarding the plane.

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen, excuse the interruption but flight 226 has been delayed for about another 2 and a half hours. Thank you and please stand by for more information.**_

"What?! This is ridiculous. He isn't even gonna be here until maybe 2:30 or 3:00am now!" Maya said getting upset.

"Look, we can always go home and he can just meet us there. It's not like we've moved."

"No! I told him I'd be waiting for him and I'm not just gonna leave!"

"Alright fine. But you should close your eyes for a while."

"I'm not tired." Maya said trying to play off her sleepiness.

"Yeah, right." Zay said not buying it.

"You didn't go to sleep last night because you were too excited. I can see how tired you are Maya."

"I am not!" she said yawning. "Look, I'll sleep after we get home with Lucas in my arms."

 **12:13am.**

Zay wasn't buying one word out of her mouth. He knew Maya was way past tired and would be falling asleep any minute.

 **12:22am.**

Maya had lasted another 5 minutes before she laid her head on Zay's shoulder and drifted off. She really was beyond tired because she really hadn't slept the past few days because her mind has been racing about Lucas coming home. Everything had to be perfect, even herself.

* * *

 **2:47am**

Maya had been asleep for almost 3 hours now. She was completely out of it. She was so out of it she didn't even wake up to the announcement saying that Lucas's plane had finally arrived.

"Maya." Zay whispered trying to wake her up.

She didn't move.

"Maya." he said again shaking her a little.

"5 more minutes." she mumbled.

"We don't need 5 more minutes Maya."

Maya mumbled something that probably wasn't even legible in any language.

 **Lucas's POV:**

Lucas got off the plane and immediately spotted Zay and Maya. She was adorable when she was sleeping.

He waved at Zay as he was letting him know he was there.

Zay tried to wake Maya but she wasn't budging. She really was one stubborn girl.

"5 more minutes." Maya mumbled as Lucas walked up to them.

"We don't need 5 more minutes Maya." Zay said.

Maya then mumbled something that would never be understood in any language.

Zay gave Lucas an idk look. Lucas just smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Maya." he said hoping she'd come to when she heard his voice.

"5 more minutes!" Maya whined again.

Lucas laughed and moved to sit in the seat next to her.

 **Maya's POV:**

Maya heard that laugh and it was all too familiar, but she just assumed she was dreaming considering she only laid her head down 5 minutes ago.

"Maya it's time to wake up." she heard again.

Maya groaned moving a little bit to stretch out as she whimpered her eyes open slowly.

"What time is it?" she moaned.

"3 am." Zay replied.

"What? Did his plane land yet?" Maya said everything still blurry as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"No. It's been delayed another couple hours." Zay lied.

"Ughh." Maya moaned. She hadn't noticed Lucas sitting next to her being all smug yet. "This is ridiculous. I don't understand what the hold up is." she said looking at Zay.

Zay was just smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Maya said annoyed.

"Nothing." Zay said wiping the smile off his face.

Maya stretched out her arms and legs hitting someone next to her because she did not realize there was someone beside her.

"Oh sorry." Maya said looking over quickly but not long enough to catch the guys face.

"No worries." he said.

Maya's eyes got wide when she heard that voice.

She looked over and immediately jumped up from her chair as soon as she saw Lucas smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh! You're here!" she said bouncing up and down.

Lucas smiled huge as he got up to hug her. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"I thought you were delayed again!" she exclaimed confused.

"I don't think I could wait any longer." Lucas said hugging her tight.

The two hugged for what seemed like forever before they released and he gave her a kiss that had been long awaited.

"Hey, remember me? Best friend down here…" Zay said breaking the kiss.

"Hey man." Lucas said giving Zay a hug. "Long time no see. It's good to see you!"

The two hadn't seen each other since Zay left for Texas AMU early that summer.

"Your telling me. I had to sit here with Maya all night as she bounced off the walls waiting for you."

Lucas smiled. "She couldn't have been that bad." he said as he put his arm around her to pull her close.

Maya blushed.

"Oh trust me. She was bad." Zay exaggerated.

"You ass hole!" Maya jumped in hitting Zay in the arm.

"Ahh. What was that for?"

"You lied to me! You said another two hours!"

Zay laughed.

"Okayy okayy." Lucas said breaking the two up. "What do you say we get home and get some sleep?"

"PLEASE." Zay said. "It's a long drive."

"I'll drive it so you can get some sleep man. I slept on the plane." Lucas offered.

"No!" Maya said immediately. "I haven't seen you in forever so I am not letting go of you all break!" Maya said putting her arms around him.

"It's fine, I'll drive." Zay said leaning down to pick up Lucas's bag.

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"He's sure!" Maya exclaimed.

* * *

The 3 climbed into the car. Zay in the drivers seat and Maya and Lucas in the back seat.

It was a long 3 hour drive back to Greenwich Village. Maya had managed to fall asleep again, but this time she was much more comfortable because she was in Lucas arms.

The three finally arrived back at Maya's place where Lucas had to carry her inside and put her into her bed.

"Hey, thanks man." Lucas said to Zay.

"No problem!"

"So we'll catch up later? I'm actually kind of tired myself." Lucas said yawning.

"Definitely." Zay said walking out the door back to his car.

Lucas made his way back to Maya's room after locking to front door to her apartment.

Maya was adorable when she was asleep. He hair always fell perfect no matter how she was laying and it just made her look even more desirable.

Lucas climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist interlocking their fingers. He didn't know it but Maya was actually awake and couldn't contain her smile. It's a good think it was dark otherwise she'd be embarrassed.

This was just the beginning to the amazing 3 weeks they'd spend together before Lucas had to leave again.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I started writing this chapter almost immediately after I woke up to 65 emails asking for updates! I also got a few requests for stories that I will start within the next week or two! I hope you all enjoy this and be ready for the next one because I already have it planned out in my head and it's going to be ... worth it! Also please check out my number 1 priority story "Epic Lucaya Romance". It is kind of long if you'd just be starting but I promise t is so worth reading! I will be adding a new chapter to it late tomorrow so get started! Please review and let me know what you think or any ideas you may have! Thanks peeps :)**


	5. HELP

Hey peeps! I am reaching out for help because so many are asking for updates but I am drawing a blank on a next chapter for this story... please I ask for anyone who has an idea for a next chapter and thinks it could be a good one send it to me ? ﾟﾏﾻ? ﾟﾏﾻ? ﾟﾏﾻ


End file.
